Road to a Dreamlike Tomorrow
by Austin-Keith
Summary: A sad boy is living a gloomy life in the suburbs, but that's all about to change...
1. Chapter 1

I walked towards the front of my high school with a smile on my face. My 2012 Ford Shelby Cobra GT500 Mustang locked behind me, and a few jaws dropped in the vicinity. My girlfriend, Megan, walked beside me, her beautiful pink hair; yes you read that right, PINK hair, glistening in the sun. We held hands happily as we mentally prepared for the day's classes. This may look like a dream to you, and for me, it once was too. I wasn't always so happy…

It all started on a gloomy day a while back. The sky was overcast, and my mind was in its usual, depressed state. I was fishing the last tiny leaf out of the pool in my backyard, being sure that not a one was left. The only thing my dad cared more about than the pool being spotless was his job and his wife. That's right, the pool is more important than ME, his only child.

Anyways, I had one unusual thought on my mind today. I was wondering to myself how it was possible that giant sentient robots actually existed now. You see, the Autobots had landed on Earth FOR REAL a few days earlier. People were freaked, and the U.S. Military, who gained the bots' cooperation by offering them a spacious base, had covered everything up. Now I was one of the few people smart enough to still believe the truth.

As I pondered this, I began pulling the net out of the water, my labor complete. Suddenly, and without warning, large colored blobs began to rain down from the sky. I ducked under the nearest cover as three landed in the yard. The blobs transformed on impact, becoming all too familiar creatures. "Christ, now it's Pokémon?" I exclaimed. I damn near had a heart attack. I herded the Pokémon out of our yard (They were small ones) and went inside.

A few days later I was watching the news. It had been said that no known sightings of any Legendary Pokémon had yet occurred, except for Mew. Mew had been seen in many places around the world, and it was theorized that it was searching for the person that was destined to be its trainer. "What a load of Phooey." I said. The broadcast went to a commercial for Poke balls, which had also rained from the skies. A company named Boeing, which my dad happened to work for, figured out how to make them, and was selling them for $30 a ball. There was no way I was getting my hands on one.

I turned off the TV and went outside to clean the pool again. I thought to myself that maybe $30 was better spent on a Poke ball than on HALO: Reach. After all, ever since Pokémon became real, it was far more popular. I decided to make a quick run (literally, I had no car) to the local ball store and buy one. I returned home exhausted; a shiny red and white ball in my pocket. Thanks to my dad's employment at Boeing, I got it for $5 off.

I mustered what little strength I had left, and returned to cleaning the pool. I was very thin; when shirtless you could see the outline of my ribs. This caused me to be lacking in both strength and endurance. I managed to clean most of the leaves, and was plucking the last one from the water when something materialized in front of me. I fell back out of surprise, and landed in a chair that was conveniently sitting behind me. "Whoa…" I said. I looked up, and damn near died of shock.

"M-M-Mew? Wh-What are you doing here?" I stuttered. "I've been searching the globe for the person destined to be my trainer, and I have finally found him." It said telepathically. It's psychic voice was strangely feminine. I looked left and right, searching stupidly for some other guy that Mew may have been indicating. "It's YOU silly!" Mew said, giggling. Boy, it had a cute laugh. "What makes me so special?" I asked.

"You are living in a house many would envy, using technology that many don't have, and being monitored by TWO parents, something most people would die for. And yet, you are miserable. However, you're one of the smartest people I've seen. You saw straight through the government's cover-up of the Autobots, you're passing a Pre-Calculus class with an A, and you're a great writer, even if all you write are fan fics. I have chosen you, quite simply, because you need a shining light in your gloominess, something to feel happy about other than your stories and occasionally your intelligence." Mew stated.

I understood Mew's reasoning, but not it's feminine voice. "Mew, why is your voice so feminine?" I asked. "You don't really believe that genderless bullcrap Nintendo pulls do you?" she said, rolling her eyes. "So you're female?" I asked. "Yes. Also, I am still the only Mew, that part Nintendo got right." Mew answered. "OK, I understand now. So, if I'm going to be your trainer, do I need to catch you?" I asked. "That's a stupid question, but none the less an expected one. Yes Austin, you will. I'll make it easy though, just toss a ball at me and it'll work." Mew replied.

"I have a ball right here." I said, pulling out the Poke ball, "Will this work?" "Yes, that'll do fine." Mew said. "Alright, here goes." I said. I tossed the ball lightly at Mew, and it tapped her on the head. She was absorbed into the ball, and it landed on the ground. It shook once, twice, three times, and then beeped indicating a successful capture. I was speechless.

Just then, everything went blurry, and I passed out, or so I was told. I awoke on a rather large medical bed; one that I guessed could have been used for a car. I sat up, and looked around. I was inside an aircraft hangar, and there was strange, high-tech stuff everywhere. Then I saw the other beings inside the hangar. I saw the Autobots.


	2. Chapter 2

The Autobots' backs were turned to me, and there seemed to be something pink behind them. I guessed it was Mew, due to the familiar shade of pink. Suddenly, Optimus Prime turned around, probably alerted by Mew, and saw me awake. "I believe the Chosen has awakened." Optimus said. I only knew a few of their names, Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, and of course Bumblebee.

I wanted to address Optimus and ask him why he had called me "the Chosen", but I was afraid that a human such as myself might be considered rude for speaking to him. "I'm guessing from the look on your face that you're wondering why I called you 'the Chosen'" Optimus said. I figured that it was ok for me to speak now, so I did. "Yes, I'm quite curious as to why you did." I said.

"It's a little complicated." Optimus said. "You see, unlike in the movie you humans made of us, we actually have the AllSpark with us. However, we are still outnumbered by the Decepticons, and would likely lose it if attacked. However, there is a legend on Cybertron that states that the AllSpark's Chosen could protect it from almost anything. The chosen was said to be summoned when the AllSpark enters imminent danger. Also, judging by the fact that you were summoned, I would expect a Decepticon attack soon. Now, Ratchet has something to say that you're going to want to hear."

I turned slightly to face Ratchet, who began speaking. "When you were summoned, you were more than just teleported. When you arrived here, you appeared next to the AllSpark, and apparently absorbed some of its energy. I've done a scan of you that shows you to be a perfectly healthy human, but I am curious as to what effect the energy may have on you." he said.

I understood Ratchet's curiosity, for I too was now curious. However, I had no time to think about what the effects could be, as a strange voice entered my head. "_Chosen, come hither._" it said. I realized that it was likely that no one else heard it, for they made no reaction. I came to a conclusion that I hoped was right. "Excuse me Optimus, sir, um, where is the AllSpark?" I asked as politely as I possibly could.

"First of all Chosen, you do not need to address me as sir, being the AllSpark's Chosen makes it more of an honor for me to meet you than the other way around. Second, I'll take you to it." Optimus said. I noticed Mew had been staring at me strangely, but I couldn't put my finger on the proper term to describe it at the time. Anyways, Optimus Prime led me towards the AllSpark, and Mew followed.

We entered a secure chamber, probably harder to break into than any vault you've ever heard of. Sitting in the middle was the familiar cube; the movie had gotten that right as well. I immediately approached it, on my hunch that the voice was the AllSpark. I was correct. "_Chosen, in order for you to protect me, I must alter your body completely. However, I understand your ties to human life, and I think I have come up with a way that will work out perfectly for you. First though, I must ask, are you willing to change your life forever?_"

I thought about the proposal, I had a pretty good guess as to what the AllSpark meant. I wondered about the last part though. In all, I figured my human life sucked anyway, so the hell with it. "Alright, I'm willing to do it." I thought. "_Then I shall begin. However, let me first warn you, so you do not overreact. During the process you may black out. Rest assured, you'll be fine. Also, you will feel some pain, but trust me, it's NOT a bad thing. Shall we begin?_" it said. "I'm ready, thanks for the warning." I thought. "_Anytime._" it replied.

As I communicated with the AllSpark through thought, Optimus simply stood and watched. I felt something begin, and I quickly warned Mew and Optimus saying "Do not fear, what happens to me is for the best." 'God, I sound like a prophet…' I thought. I began convulsing, and felt stinging pain all over my body. Finally, the feelings subsided a minute or so later. I had somehow stayed conscious. "_Imagine your favorite car transformed into a robot._" came the AllSpark's voice.

Visualizing something like that is no easy task, but I still managed to visualize a decent robot form of a Ford Shelby Cobra GT500 Mustang. Suddenly, and without warning, my body transformed like an Autobot. My organic body changed into a metallic one, and once the change was complete, I grew substantially. I was now the very thing I had visualized, but more detailed. "_Try to change into car mode._" came the voice again. I thought about the car itself, and managed to transform into it.

"Chosen… has the AllSpark done this to you?" Optimus asked. "Yes, so that I can protect it." I said. I was sent more instructions, and began to follow them. I changed back into robot form, and activated my weapons. I had guns the size of Bumblebee's, but they looked more like Ironhide's or even Optimus's. Following more instructions, I retracted the weapons and changed back into a human. Then the AllSpark left me with a simple "_Good luck._"

I informed Optimus and Mew that we should head back where we came from. We left the vault, sealed it tight, and returned to the other Autobots. "Ratchet, do a scan on the Chosen please." Optimus said. Ratchet scanned me and almost went into shock. "This is unprecedented! I don't know what the slag happened in there, but he's showing readings of both a healthy human AND a healthy Cybertronian!" Ratchet said.

"That would be the AllSpark's doing. It's so I can protect it. Seriously, did you expect a human to fight off Megatron?" I asked. "That does make sense." Ratchet said, "Did you get a car form?" I nodded. "OOH, can I see what kind of car you are?" Bumblebee asked excitedly. I grinned. "You're gonna love this Bumblebee." I said. I changed straight from human form to car form. "Aww sweet, that's a nice ride man!" Bumblebee said. "I know right!" I said. "Boys…" Mew muttered. "I heard that Mew." I said.

My car form had the exact same paint job as Eleanor in "Gone in 60 Seconds", except my stripes were blue. I loved it, and so did Bumblebee. "You know, it is actually a pretty sweet car Austin." Mew said. If I had been human at the time, I would have blushed. "Th-Thanks Mew…" I stuttered. Before anyone could make a witty comment about there being something going on between Mew and I, the sound of jets hit my ears. I looked out the hangar doors, and immediately changed into robot mode. "DECEPTICONS!" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Four Decepticon jets flew in, changed to robot form, and landed. They were quickly joined by land-based Decepticons, completely outnumbering the 15 or so Autobots on base by ten bots. I activated my weapons, and the other Autobots followed suit. The Decepticons were running at us, fangs barred. I took aim with my right arm cannon, and fired a beautiful shot at a Decepticon head. The head exploded into millions of pieces, and the rest of the 'con fell apart.

"Holy shit!" I said under my breath. Weapons began discharging everywhere, and the battle begun. At one point in the battle, I had just taken out a land Decepticon, when Megatron tried to shank me from behind. Some otherworldly sense alerted me to his presence, and I whirled around. As I did so, a blade slid out from my right arm, and I sliced Megatron in half at the waist. His torso was still active, so I retracted my blade and blew his head off with my cannons.

At that point, Barricade, Frenzy, and a couple other 'cons were all that remained. I had wasted a total of ten 'cons, and we hadn't lost a single Autobot. Ironhide was too late in stopping his cannons, and one of the four surrendering 'cons was killed. That left Barricade, Frenzy, and one unknown bot. Optimus spoke to the Decepticons. "You have a simple choice. Either join us, or die quick and painlessly." The unknown 'con committed suicide on the spot.

Barricade, on the other hand, was confirming with Frenzy. He turned to Optimus and said "Frenzy and I shall join your ranks, but DO NOT treat us like rookies." he said. "That's acceptable. Welcome aboard." Optimus said. Just then, the AllSpark spoke to me again. "_You may return home, I am safe._" it said. "Optimus, if it's ok, I'd like to go home. The AllSpark has told me that it's safe, and has given me permission to leave." I said. "If it's ok with the AllSpark, it's ok with me." Optimus said. "Alright, thanks. I promise I'll come visit some time, see you guys!"

As I changed into my car form, I remembered Mew. "Hey, where's Mew?" I asked. "Is it safe to come out?" came her feminine voice from inside the hangar. "Yes Mew, the 'cons are all dead except Barricade and Frenzy, but their Autobots now, so no need to worry." I said. A pink haired girl wearing a pink dress and short pink boots came out from behind one of Ratchet's machines. "Mew, is that you?" I asked. "What, do you dislike my disguise?" she asked. "N-No, it's actually very pretty. Why are you using it anyway?" I asked. Had I been in human form I'd have been blushing.

"If you guys lost, I didn't want the Decepticons to know who I really was." she said. "That makes sense, good job." I said. "Thanks." she said, with an unexpected blush. "God she's cute…" I thought. I couldn't stop myself from thinking it; it practically burst into my mind. "Shall we head home?" I asked. "Sure." Mew said. Without changing back into Pokémon form, she climbed into my passenger side. I projected a holoform of myself in the driver's seat, and began to slowly drive off. I sent Bumblebee a databurst with my phone number and the message "Call me if you wanna chat." Then I sped up and headed home.

I arrived late the next day, which was a Sunday. Optimus had thought ahead and the government sent my dad an e-mail saying that my disappearance was their doing, and was a matter of National Security. When I returned home the night after my disappearance, a Sunday, my dad was just fine with it. With Mew safe inside her Poke ball, and me back in my human form, I headed upstairs for a shower.

I entered my closet, and removed my shirt. I walked over to the mirror to see if I appeared to have gained any meat on my bones, but I expected to see my ribs as usual. I looked in the mirror and saw – Pecs, Abs, and BICEPS? WHAAAAT? I was stunned. My muscle mass had probably doubled! I wasn't exactly what you'd call buff, but I was muscular enough that you could see it. I put my long sleeve shirt back on, and found that it concealed my muscles fairly well, but the bumps still showed in places. Just then, Mew freed herself from her Poke ball and looked at me.

"WHOA, since when do you have muscles?" she said, giggling slightly. "Probably the AllSpark's doing…" I said. "Well I think you look great now. You've got strong muscles but they're small enough that you still seem somewhat skinny." she said. "Uhh, thanks…" I said, blushing. Mew let out an unexpected sigh. "Is something wrong Mew?" I asked. She shook her head, and changed into her human disguise. God she looked good… "Austin, I want to confess something." she said.

I looked at her with curiosity and nervousness. I had no idea what she was going to tell me, and to top it off my own emotions were going haywire because of her. "Alright, whatever you need to say, I'm sure I'll be comfortable with it." I said. She looked me straight in the eye and said "I'm in love with you." I blinked in surprise; I couldn't believe what she had just said. She spoke again. "That's not why I chose you, but ever since did, I haven't been able to get you out of my thoughts."

I looked into her blue eyes, and said "Mew, I'm in love with you too. There are tons of hot girls at my school, but none of them have taken my breath away like you." She smiled, and my heart skipped a beat. Her smile was so soft and pretty, and I could feel myself drawing closer to her. We looked into each other's eyes, our secret love revealed. We drew closer almost involuntarily, and let our instincts take over.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me closer. I gently brought my hands up towards the back of the sides of her head. No more than inches apart now, we closed the gap, and our eyes. Our lips met, and we shared the most magical kiss… I don't know how long we kissed; time seemed to stop when we did. When we finally stopped, we separated, and I let Mew go watch TV while I got showered up.

Mew left my bedroom, and I got undressed in my walk-in closet. Grabbing my towel, I headed into the bathroom. As I passed the mirror, I noticed my legs were a bit more muscular as well. I managed to shave my shower time down to seven minutes without sacrificing cleanliness. I returned to my bedroom and dressed in my Denny Hamlin pajamas. I stepped in front of my mirror and ruffled my hair to a messy hairdo that complimented me well. Then I headed into the game room to sit with Mew.

I heard two sets of familiar laughter and the sound of_ Whose Line is it Anyway_. I walked in to find Mew on the couch, and my dad on the loveseat. They were watching _Whose Line_ together. "_Call me Megan!_" Mew said to me Psychically. I winked at her, and then said. "I see you met Megan dad." "I did Austin. She's really nice, and she has a great sense of humor." he said. "That's nice to hear dad." I said. "Thanks Mr. K" Mew said.

Suddenly something clicked in Mew's head. "Mr. K, have I seen you somewhere before?" she said. I had no clue what she was talking about. "I'd say about twice." My dad replied, "Mew." "You always could see through my disguises, Ash." Mew said. My dad grinned. "There was always way too much pink in them, it was rather easy." he said. "Wait, what's going on here?" I asked. My dad looked at me, and quite simply said "Austin, our family name isn't really Kirkpatrick." Suddenly everything clicked. Realizing the truth, I fainted on the spot.

I woke up shortly after, with Mom, Dad, and Mew standing over me. "Honey, are you alright?" came my mom's voice, which I now recognized in a whole new way. "Yeah…" I said. I blinked and sat up slowly. "So are you seriously who I think you are?" I asked. "Yes Austin it's true." my mom said, "We're not Kirkpatricks, we're Ketchums." "OK, so that makes Dad Ash, Mom is…" I started. "Misty." She said. I let out a sigh of relief. "Misty, so grandma must be Delia then?" I asked. Dad nodded. "But wait, who's grandpa?" I asked. "Professor Oak…" Ash said.

"Dad, no offense, but grandma's weird." I said. "You don't know the half of it…" Dad said. "Alright, so are we going to have to go on living under our fake names still?" I asked. Dad sighed. "Considering Pokémon are real now, I say to heck with it. Let's reveal our secret." he said. "Are you sure people will believe us?" I asked. "They will if Mew shows up and confirms it!" Mew said. "Mew, are you sure? Someone could try to catch you!" I asked.

"Austin, I can only be caught if I WANT to be caught, or if a Master Ball is used. Being that there are no Master Balls in existence here, it'll be fine." Mew said. I reluctantly accepted Mew's proposal, and Dad scheduled a press conference. Meanwhile, "Megan" and I laid down on the couch, cuddled up, and watched some _Whose Line_ together.

It was a National holiday the next day, so most of America saw the press conference broadcast on all the major news stations. Mom and Dad were at the podium, and the broadcast started. "Today we have an interesting press conference occurring. It seems that the Kirkpatrick's, an ordinary Texas family, are supposedly celebrities. Let's see what they have to say." The woman at the anchor's desk said.

The camera changed to one viewing the podium. "Good evening America, my name, although it technically isn't my name, is David Kirkpatrick. The truth about me is that I go by a completely different name, as do my wife and parents. We're famous in the field of training and studying Pokémon." Dad said. Instantly, people began to doubt him. Then Mew made her entrance, shushing the crowd. "Humans, what these two say is true, listen closely." she said.

Mew flew off, and dad finished his speech. "My name is really Ash Ketchum. My mother is Delia Ketchum, and my step-father is Professor Oak. For all you shipping fans out there, my wife is…" a drum roll occurred, "Misty." At that moment, non-Pokeshippers sadly admitted defeat all over the world, and Pokeshippers rejoiced. Dad continued. "Now I'm going to introduce someone that fans of Pokémon have never seen, our son." On cue, I walked out from backstage, wearing sneakers, jeans, and a blue long-sleeve tee. My reddish blonde hair blew slightly in the wind, and my messy hairdo twitched a little.

"This is my son, Austin Ketchum. He's currently a senior in high school, and although he thinks I care more about a clean pool than him, I'm very proud of him, and no one should believe otherwise." Dad said. As much as I wanted to keep my composure, I couldn't contain a single tear from falling down my cheek. I hadn't expected him to say anything like that. I gave him a quick hug, who cares if it ends up on a magazine, and said "Thanks Dad." while smiling happily. The reporters and the audience all went "Awww!" at the sight. The press conference ended shortly thereafter, and I was now famous along with the rest of my family.

I woke the next morning, and began getting ready for school. Once I was finished, I headed downstairs for breakfast. I found Megan, as we now call her, sitting at the table eating a waffle. I grabbed a toaster strudel from the fridge, and popped it in the toaster. "Morning Megan, did you sleep well?" I asked. She had moved into our guest bedroom, and had registered as a senior at my high school, even though she already knew anything they could possibly teach her.

"I slept wonderful Austin, are you ready for your first day at school as a celebrity?" Megan asked. "I'm probably as ready for that as you're ready for your first day at a new school with a celebrity as your boyfriend." I said jokingly. She giggled, that same sweet giggle I loved so much. The Toaster Strudel popped up, and I put it on a plate. After getting a glass of milk, I sat down next to Megan and began to eat. We finished around fifteen minutes later, and prepared to leave.

My parents walked into the kitchen, and started fixing themselves breakfast. "Hey Dad," I said, "thanks again for last night; I appreciate what you did for me." I said. Dad smiled and said "It was my pleasure son. Always know that I love you, no clean pool is as special as you are." he said smiling. I hugged him tightly and said "Thanks dad, I love you too." I said goodbye to my mother after that, and then Megan and I went to the garage. Standing in the empty second stall, I changed into my car form and projected a holoform of myself in the driver's seat. Megan climbed in the passenger side with our bags, and then opened the garage doors.

I had changed the tinting of my windows to a dark black; even standing next to me you couldn't see through them. I drove slowly down the driveway, past the paparazzi, and down the street towards my school. When my Ford Shelby Cobra GT500 Mustang form rolled into the school parking lot, most of the students there stared. The students at my school had nice cars, there was a Camaro and a couple BMW's, but they were nothing compared to me.

I parked in the back of the lot near the exit, and turned my engine off. My holoform exited the car with my backpack, and then I instantaneously swapped places so that the holoform was now the car and the real me was the human. The change was unnoticeable. I walked over to Megan, and we headed towards the school hand in hand, like I said earlier. I took Megan to the front office and got her new schedule. We had all the same required classes, but our electives were different. I had a computer class while she took Art. I also confirmed that the school had changed my last name in my record and on the computerized grade book.

When we finished, I took Megan to meet my friends in the library. We always hung out there before school, and used the computers. My friends were all still shocked at my new identity, but they also liked Megan. She shared many of the same interests as us, and got along quite well with my friends. We all had similar schedules, 5 class periods consisting of the 4 main subjects and an elective followed by senior early release. That meant we got out early because we had less than 7 classes we needed to take to get the required credits for graduation, and therefore had two open class periods. When we got out it was always 11:45, so we tended go out to lunch together before heading home.

The school day went smoothly, and I actually enjoyed it for once. Whenever I got bored I just looked over at Megan and thought about her. Finally the time came for senior early release, and we left. I showed my friends "my car", and then we drove to a fast food place and got burgers for lunch.

My life was happy for once. I had a girlfriend, I was my own luxurious car that could upgrade to the latest model in seconds or transform into a powerful giant Autobot, and I finally knew my parent's true identities, and my dad's true feelings about me. A bully that used to wail on me tried to punch me my first day at school as a Ketchum, but I caught his fist and pushed him back into some lockers. I'm now the most feared nerd on campus, which is kind of funny.

Bumblebee, or 'Bee as I now call him, calls to chat with me every month. Barricade, or 'Cade as 'Bee and I call him, has gotten used to being an Autobot and become quite friendly. Being similar in construction, he and 'Bee use the same fighting style, and 'Cade often shows 'Bee new moves. Frenzy has also adjusted well to being an Autobot, but he still stays by 'Cade's side. I try to visit the Autobots occasionally, and practice fighting as a giant robot. The AllSpark has begun to give me birthday presents, usually some sort of upgrade for my robot form. However, on my eighteenth birthday it gave me something a little different.

I had opened all my presents on my 18th birthday, and was about to go play with the Cyndaquil my dad gave me, when the AllSpark's voice entered my head. "_Happy Birthday Chosen, enjoy your new form..._" it said. I was confused, but the AllSpark said no more. I thought about changing into a new form, but I didn't really feel any different. I decided to put off thinking about it until later, so I reached out to grab my playful new Cyndaquil.

It was when I saw blue paws reaching out that I nearly fainted. I started to run for the nearest mirror, but ended up flying instead. As I looked into the mirror, the blue face of a shiny Mew stared back at me. "That sneaky Spark!" I exclaimed. I flew off with Cyndaquil in my arms and showed Mewley my new form. She quite liked it, as well as my Cyndaquil.

My life is now as special as I could possibly want it to be, and I'm most definitely content with it. I've made many new friends, gained new forms, a new identity, and in a way, a new car. But the thing that matters to me most is better far than all of that. I gained a girlfriend, and my father's love


End file.
